1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling, and more particularly to a coupling for securing a handlebar to a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest related prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,342 to Chi, filed Mar. 15, 1990, entitled "COUPLlNG FOR SECURlNG A HANDLEBAR TO A BlCYCLE FRAME". The standpipe of the handlebar is fixed in place by the threaded engagement between the outer thread of the standpipe and the inner thread of the compression nut. The compression nut may become loose after long term of usage if the compression nut is not solidly fixed in place.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel coupling for securing the handlebar of the bicycle.